


something good for a change

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Lydia, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Slight mention of underage Lydia but she is 18, Takes place after s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he reaches the designated place, he immediately catches sight of the strawberry blonde sitting barefoot on the curb, wearing a short blue dress and matching blue heels sitting in her lap. He quickly pulls up right next to her, getting out of the car and sprinting up to her. “Lydia?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	something good for a change

**Author's Note:**

> [xaudiens](http://xaudiens.tumblr.com) asked: marrish + "Please come get me."

It’s a slow night for Jordan at the station, mostly comprised of him finishing up the mountain load of paperwork that Stilinski shoved on to his desk a few days before. He’s been demoted to desk duty for the past month now and he’s starting to think that it has less to do with  _trying to keep you safe_  like his boss had reasoned and more to do with the fact that he not only has no idea what supernatural creature he is, but also because he has no control over his powers.

It makes him sigh as he stretches out his cramping wrist a little before starting on the next batch. It isn’t all  _that bad_ though, even though he rather be out on a crime scene than behind the desk, but when a certain strawberry blonde comes in three times a week with coffee and a new mythology book she checked out from the library, his day brightens up a bit. (Okay, maybe  _a lot_.)

And for the past few weeks that she’s been keeping him company and trying to help him figure out what he is, he enjoys her presence more than he probably should. He isn’t sure what to make of Lydia Martin to be honest, besides the fact that she’s one of the most brilliant people he’s ever met and also one of the most beautiful women to ever step into his life. And it’s mainly because of those two things that he acts like a total idiot around her, but he can’t really help it. The strawberry blonde does things to him that no woman ever has and he has to constantly tell himself that one, she’s only seventeen, and two, she’s way out of his league and that the only reason she’s spending so much time with him is so he doesn’t have to stumble through this supernatural world blindly alone. That’s all. Nothing else to it.

He tells himself that, but he can’t help but wish there  _was more to it._

He’s brought out of his thoughts when his cellphone vibrates on his desk, and when he sees Lydias name glowing brightly on the caller ID, he answers it quickly. “Hello? Lydia?”

“ _J-Jordan_ ,” she says, his name leaving her lips a little slurred and it’s the first time she’s called him by his first name.

He tries not to pay attention to that though, and more attention to the way her words are slurred. “Lydia? Are you drunk?”

She doesn’t answer and for a minute he thinks she hung up but then he hears her take a deep breath before saying, “Can you just…Please come get me?”

He doesn’t ask why or even what happened. He just nods to himself while saying,“Yeah, yeah. I can come get you. Where are you?”

She tells him the address and he recognizes it as the address of a club downtown. He’s quick to grab his jacket and keys as he rushes out of the station, telling the other deputies that he needs to get off his shift early because of an emergency.

Because nothing can be more important than Lydia right now.

Which is why he speeds downtown in his cruiser, not caring if he’s supposed to be a law abiding deputy at the moment. When he reaches the designated place, he immediately catches sight of the strawberry blonde sitting barefoot on the curb, wearing a short blue dress and matching blue heels sitting in her lap. He quickly pulls up right next to her, getting out of the car and sprinting up to her. “Lydia?”

At the sound of her name, she looks up at him, his name leaving her lips softly again as she tries to get up, only to nearly stumble over and fall but he catches her before she can. His arm wraps around her petite waist and judging by her demeanor at the moment, he knows she won’t be able to walk by herself. He scoops her up easily in his arms then and when she doesn’t resist, he carries her carefully back to his cruiser, placing her in the passenger seat and making sure her feet are tucked in before closing the door. He goes to the driver’s side and starts the car before turning to her, where she’s now sitting cross legged on the seat, clutching her head. He then asks carefully, “do you want me to take you home?” The only reason he asks instead of just taking her straight home is because he doesn’t know whether her mom is there or not, and he’s quite sure that she wouldn’t want to see her in this condition.

Lydia shakes her head, and without looking at him murmurs, “the lake house. Please.”

It breaks him to hear her say please like that, because he would take her there nevertheless. And without saying another word, he nods and drives down the street, the only words exchanged between them being the directions she points out. When they get to the lake house, he opens the car door for her and helps her out, guiding her up the driveway until they reach the front door. And when she tries to unlock it, fingers stumbling around the keys, he gently wraps his hand over hers and directs the key into the lock, turning until the door opens. She glances at him under hooded eyes, her cheeks flushed and he can smell the liquor and fruity scent of strawberries coming off of her and it’s intoxicating to say the very least.

“Thanks,” she mutters, stumbling inside then and he follows after her, steadying her every time she almost loses her balance.

She ends up throwing up in the bathroom, retching over the toilet seat as he holds her hair back until she’s finished emptying the contents of her stomach, and afterwards he ends up wiping off the the rest of her smeared makeup softly with a towel until he can see the slight scatter of freckles looking like stardust across her nose and cheeks. And even then, he doesn’t ask a single question about what happened tonight because he knows that if she wants to tell him, she will at her own time, her own pace.

He carries her upstairs to one of the bedrooms when she’s clean and the alcohol is out of her system, placing her down on the bed. “Are you cold? Do you want me to crank the heat up or maybe grab another—” The words get caught halfway in his throat when she suddenly decides to undress in front of him, dragging the zipper of her dress down and pulling it up over her head with much difficulty. He would help her but that would be absolutely  _inappropriate_  of him so he quickly turns around, not quick enough though because he catches a glimpse of her lacy black undergarments and he feels his face start to burn up.

“Mhm…another blanket sounds nice,” he hears her murmur and he’s quick to leave the room to get it, taking his time looking through each and every cabinet in the hallway before he grabs the warmest one and then cautiously enters the room again.

Thankfully, she’s under the bedsheets, her entire body covered as she nestles deeper into the sheets and pillow, fiery red hair framing her face beautifully. He walks over and carefully covers her with the second blanket, tucking her in and seeing a small smile lift on her lips as she sighs comfortably. It makes him smile a little as well and he’s just about ready to leave the room, thinking about maybe placing himself on the couch downstairs for the night, just incase she needs anything. But before he can leave, she’s grabbing his hand, surprising him.

“ _Stay_ ,” she mutters, half asleep.

He hesitates but then she tugs on his hand more and he nods, the bed dipping under his weight as he takes a seat on the edge, keeping his distance from her. “Get some sleep,” he says, his thumb smoothing over her palm gently.

“Today’s my birthday y’know,” she suddenly says, opening her eyes a little to look at him. It’s all she says and it’s all he needs to know to figure out what happened tonight. It’s only been a few weeks since the deadpool so of course no one from the pack remembered. And it makes him wonder whether anyone even wished her  _today._ They probably didn’t, which would explain her going out alone and getting drunk.

He squeezes her hand, heart breaking for her again because no one should spend their birthday alone. Especially not her. “Happy birthday, beautiful,” he whispers, the last word slipping out of him involuntarily.

But she doesn’t mind, just smiles as she gives him a sleepy yet flirty look. “I’m eighteen now,  _too._ ” He doesn’t pick up on what she means and she rolls her eyes, huffing. “Means’ you can ask me out on a date now, deputy.”

His blush creeps down to his neck at her words and he lets go of her hand, finally standing up. “Just get some sleep, okay? I’ll be right downstairs,” he says, changing the subject as fast as he can. She murmurs something incoherent but nods, burying her face into the pillow as she drifts off again once more. And unable to resist, he softly moves a strand of her hair behind her ear and leans down, pressing the softest kiss against her temple.

He pads out of the room then, glancing back at her one last time before heading downstairs to crash on the couch while also giving himself a mental note to get her something nice. Flowers? A necklace?  _No, too much_ , he tells himself. Maybe, he can take her out for lunch at that italian restaurant just outside of town. He knows she  _loves_  italian. Yeah, he’ll do that. After all, she deserves something nice.

Something good for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
